Our Little Sister
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: Twin brothers Zack and Cloud Fair have been wanting a little sibling for a very long time. On their 16th birthday, their mother and step-father told them that they are going to be big brothers! On March 26th, their new sibling was born at Midgar Hospital. The boys walked in with their step-father and the boys meet their little sister, Kelly Hunter Fair, for the very first time.
1. Chapter 1: Best Moment Ever

**Chapter 1: Best Moment Ever**

 _Zack's P.O.V._

Today is Saturday, March 26th, 0003, and this is the day that I've been waiting for the past seven months now! You see, today is the day that my little sister will be born! I still remember my Mom and Step-Father telling me and my twin brother Cloud about it on our 16th birthday. We were in our house in our hometown, Nibelheim, on a cool summer night of August 11th celebrating me and Cloud's birthday with few of our closest friends and our Mom's parent's. We all just finished eating the birthday cake and both Cloud and I started opening our gifts from everybody.

 _"Ok boys, one last gift."_ said Mom. She put the gift down in front of us. _"From you and Shane?"_ I asked her. _"You got it."_ said Shane as he patted our shoulders. Shane is our step-father and has been since we were 13. He is a childhood friend of our Mom, and we loved him ever since he got together with our Mom when we were 7. Before our Mom got together with Shane, she and our real Dad divorced after she found him with another woman and neglecting us ever since we were 1 year old. It took her 3 years to recover from that emotional pain, but once she saw Shane again and introduced him to us, we all loved him. Unlike our real Dad, Shane always goes to our games, school events, and family events. Shane treated us like a real father should and raised us as his own. When he and our Mom got married, he took on our last name because we wanted him to have our last name. To us, Shane is the best father we could've ever asked for.

Cloud and I stared at Mom and Shane's gift and opened it seeing two t-shirts inside. _"These are really nice! Thank you both so much!"_ I said happily. _"You're welcome."_ said Shane. _"Did you both read what's on the shirts?"_ said Mom. We looked at the front of our shirts and read what they said. _"Big Brother."_ we said. Our jaws dropped in shock and we were really surprised. _"Are you serious?!"_ I said surprised. Mom nodded her head yes. _"Mom!"_ Cloud and I cried in pure joy as we got up and hugged her. Everyone else was surprised of what just happened. After hugging Mom for a few minutes, Cloud and I hugged Shane. _"I've heard how much you both wanted to be big brothers for a very long time. So your Mom and I thought that today we tell you both that your wish has come true."_ said Shane.

We let go of him and wiped our tears away. _"Do you both know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"_ I asked. _"In two months we'll find out."_ said Mom. We looked at our friends and they hugged us knowing of much we dreamt of this moment for the past 11 years and now that dream has come true. Two months later, we found out that we're having a little sister, which made us really happy because we always wanted a sister. Now, back to today.

We sat in the waiting room at Midgar Hospital by ourselves and let's just say, we were a little impatient. We looked around the room seeing other couples and families there too. We talked to a few of them for a little bit and learned about them. One couple is here because the husband's sister is giving their birth to their child after finding out that his wife was nearly infertile. Two male couples were here because they were to adopt from two couples that don't want their own kids. A family was here to see their youngest adult daughter give birth to triplets. After talking with them, we sat down at our seats waiting for Shane.

About five minutes later, the door finally opened and we saw Shane walk in. "Ready to meet your little sister?" Shane asked us. "Ready." Cloud and I said. We walked out of the waiting room and walked with Shane. "Remember to talk quietly ok?" said Shane. "Ok." I said. We walked to Mom's hospital room and stopped at her door. Shane walked in quietly first as we stood outside in the hallway.

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

"Liv, can they come in?" said Shane. "They can come in." said Mom. Shane looked at us and let us inside the room. "Hi boys." said Mom quietly and happily. Zack and I looked and saw our little sister in Mom's arms for the first time. Our eyes lit up in awe. "This is her?" I asked quietly and happily. "Yep. This is her." said Mom. "Go on boys, go say hi." said Shane. Zack and I slowly walked upto Mom, sat beside her, and we looked at our sister up close seeing her sound asleep. "Wow... she's beautiful." said Zack. "She's perfect." I said. I could hear Mom laugh lightly. "You both love her?" Mom asked us. Zack and I nodded our heads yes. Mom and Shane smiled at us happily as we watched the baby sleep.

As Zack and I kept watching our sister sleep, we kept wondering of what she might be dreaming about. From what I've heard, babies don't dream of themselves until they are 3 years old, but they can dream about other people, objects, and other things. They can even have nightmares too. I wonder if she is dreaming about Mom since she has seen her first, so that could be the case. "Cloud?" said Mom. "Hm?" I said as I looked up at her. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked me. "Yeah. I would love too." I said as I sat up. Zack got up, walked to where I am, grabbed a chair, and sat next to me as I was still sitting on Mom's hospital bed. "See how I'm holding her?" said Mom. "Uh huh." I said. I put my arms like she did and she put my sister in my arms.

"We'll take her if she cries ok?" said Shane. "Ok." I said. I looked at my little sister as she slept in my arms not causing any problems whatsoever. It looked like she was comfortable in my arms. "Hi." I said sweetly to her. "Did you tell them her name?" said Shane. "What's her name?" I asked. "Her name is Kelly Hunter Fair." said Mom. Zack and I smiled at each other and looked back at Kelly and smiled at her. "Hi Kelly." I said sweetly. "Hey Kel." said Zack sweetly. Kelly made a cute, quiet sound and yawned as she began to wake up. We stayed silent as she woke up so we wouldn't scare her and make her cry. Her eyes opened and she saw us for the first time. We smiled at her in awe seeing her little brown eyes look up at us. "Hi Kelly." Zack and I said sweetly. Her eyes blinked a couple times and then she smiled at us. We all awed at that moment. Zack and I kissed her head happily. After we did that, Kelly smiled at us again and we smiled back.

"Looks like someone loves her big brothers already." said Mom. Zack and I lightly laughed happily. "Hey Cloud, can I hold her now?" Zack asked me. "Yeah, sure." I said. I gave Kelly to Zack and he held her for fifteen minutes before giving her back to Mom. A few hours had passed by and it was already nighttime. Zack and Shane were watching T.V. and Mom was napping. I looked to my left and saw Kelly in her hospital crib. I walked over to her and held her again. I sat on the window cill that was near her and looked outside seeing the night sky. I kept her close to my chest so that she knew that I'm keeping her safe.

Her little brown eyes looked out the window seeing the full moon and a bunch of stars in the night sky. I looked at her and saw that she was mesmerized by the starlight as her curiosity began to grow as she stared at the sky. "You like the stars Kel?" I said quietly. Kelly looked up at me and made a quiet sound as a yes. I lightly chuckled and looked back at the stars admiring their beauty. Kelly looked down and saw one of my fingers near her hand. I looked at her and slowly lifted my right index finger as she looked at it. She lightly grabbed it and held it to her heart. I looked at her all surprised of what she just did. While looking at her, a flashback played in my head. I started to remember my health class in 8th grade when my health teacher talked about what babies would do after they're born.

 _"If a baby lightly holds on to your finger, it means that they already love you and trust you, especially when they put your finger on their heart."_ said my 8th grade health teacher. After that sentence was finished, my mind snapped back into reality. I blinked my eyes about five times and looked back at Kelly seeing my finger still on her heart as she held it and looking at me. I felt little tears escape the corners of my eyes to see that she loves me! "You love me?" I asked. She smiled at me as a yes to my question. I smiled back and kissed her head which made her do a cute, quiet, and happy sound. "I love you too Kelly. I promise you that I'll always be with you. Even when I get married and have my own kids one day, I'll always be with you. I'll protect you from people that would want to hurt you and help you find the right man for you when you grow up. I promise you as your big brother that I'll always love you and keep you safe." I said. Kelly smiled again and I smiled back.

 _Zack's P.O.V._

I looked to my left seeing Cloud sitting by a window holding Kelly and hearing him talk to her. I turned to my right and saw both Mom and Shane sleeping. I quietly stood up and walked upto Cloud. "Hey bro." I said. "Hey." said Cloud. I looked at Kelly seeing that she was holding Cloud's finger in her hand. "She loves you already?" I asked. Cloud nodded his head yes. I lightly stroked Kelly's arm with my finger and she looked at me wondering what's going on. "Hi Kel." I said sweetly. She made a cute little happy sound as if she just said hello. She saw my right index finger and lightly grabbed in her left hand and put it next to Cloud's. "She loves you too." said Cloud.

I kissed Kelly's head and it made her smile. "You have a cute smile you know Kel." I said. She did a little laugh and we laughed lightly. "Well, that's one thing accomplished. I made her laugh." I said. "I guess that will be our main job." said Cloud. "Huh?" I said. "We just have to make her happy so that she won't fuss and cry all the time." said Cloud. I nodded my head in agreement of what Cloud had said. "Boys?" said a voice. We turned around seeing that Mom was awake. "Can I see her?" Mom asked us. "Sure." I said. We walked over and handed Kelly to her. "Time to eat Kelly." said Mom as she picked up a bottle for her. "How do you she's hungry?" I asked curiously. "Motherly instincts." she said.

As Mom was feeding Kelly, Shane woke up and saw us with Mom as we watched her feed Kelly. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yep. Everything's fine." said Mom happily. "Was she hungry?" he asked. Mom nodded her head yes. "She likes the bottle now huh?" I said. "It sure looks like it." said Mom. "How often is she supposed to eat?" Cloud asked. "Every 2 to 3 hours for now, but once she grows a little, it will be every 3 to 4 hours." said Mom. "Do you have to feed her before she cries?" I asked. Mom nodded her head yes. We all looked at the door and saw Mom's doctor walk in. "Is it time for her check up?" Mom asked. "It is Liv, I promise you that it would be quick." said Mom's doctor. We watched her take Kelly from us and take her to another room. Mom looked and saw Cloud and I heartbroken. We got up and sat by the window again.

Five minutes later, the doctor came back with Kelly and gave her back to Mom. "How is she?" Mom asked. "She is perfectly healthy. All of her tests were perfect." said Mom's doctor. "So does this mean that we can bring her home tomorrow morning?" said Shane. The doctor nodded her head yes. Mom and Shane smiled happily. Cloud and I looked at them as the doctor left. "Told you two that it wouldn't be long." said Mom as we walked back upto her. We looked at Kelly seeing her sleeping in Mom's arms. "Is she ok?" I asked. "She is a-ok. The doctor said she's healthy and we all get to bring her home tomorrow morning." said Shane.

"Really?!" Cloud and I said quietly and happily. Shane nodded his head yes. Cloud and I high fived each other. "What time we will be heading home?" I asked. "Around 9 or 10." said Mom. We smiled happily at her. About an hour later, we all fell asleep for the night. Today has been the best day ever of my whole life.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of this story! I know that there's a few fanfics of both Cloud and Zack being brothers, so I thought of this story to see how they would be as brothers and make them have a little sister to protect and that's how I came up with this story!**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: Welcome Home. Zack, Cloud, Mom, and Shane bring Kelly home for the first time! The two teens will soon know what its like to have a newborn home.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

Today is Sunday, March 27th and today is the day that my family and I get to bring Kelly home for the very first time! I'm so excited to have her home so I could watch her grow up day by day and be a part of her life in the best way possible. I want to be a good example for her when she gets to my age one day and see her become a smart and beautiful woman just like Mom. I wonder what Kelly will do as she grows up? Sing, dance, write stories, work with animals, or cook? Will she act like Mom, Shane, Zack, or myself? That will be a true mystery as time goes by.

I woke up at 9:30 this morning and saw only Zack and Shane in the room. "Hey dude." said Zack. I yawned and rubbed my eyes a little bit. "Hey." I said tiredly. I looked around the room and noticed that Mom and Kelly were gone. "Where's Mom and Kelly?" I asked them. "Seeing Mom's doctor for a check-up." said Shane. Zack and I groaned in agony. "If we are staying here longer because of the check-up, I swear to the goddesses I'm going to lose my mind." said Zack. "Same here." I said. "Actually guys it's not the check-up, it's the traffic outside that's causing the problem." said Shane.

"What traffic?" I asked him. "A car accident happened near Sector 6 and it caused a chain reaction by 8 other cars." said Shane as he sat on Mom's hospital bed. Zack and I looked at each other shocked and confused. "Are we in Sector 6?" I asked Shane. "Nope, we're in Sector 5." said Shane. "Did they say how many people were hurt in the accident?" Zack asked. "Only the person that caused the crash is seriously injured, everyone else in the accident only got cuts and bruises." said Shane. "Wow." I said. "Crazy." said Zack.

A couple minutes later, Mom came back into the room with Kelly in her arms. "Everything all set?" Shane asked Mom. "Everything is all set. Just got her signed up to see the pediatrician back home next month." said Mom. She looked and saw both Zack and I walk upto her. "You two want to hold her for a little bit?" she asked us. We nodded our heads yes to her question. She gave Kelly to me and I sat on the bed. I looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. "She likes her little nap there huh?" Zack asked me. "It sure looks like it." I said. I slowly started rocking my arms to help her sleep a little bit longer after hearing cry a few times last night which woke us up too, but once when she was in Mom's arms she completely relaxed and went back to sleep.

As I kept rocking Kelly to sleep, her eyes opened and I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "Well that didn't last very long." said Zack. "Did she wake up?" Mom asked me. I nodded my head yes. She walked upto me and took Kelly from my arms and it got her pretty upset. "Ok, ok I'll give you back to him." said Mom gently. She gave her back to me and her crying stopped instantly.

Her eyes looked at me and she started to relax. "Hi Kel." I said gently. She made a happy sound which made me smile. I gently kissed her face and it made her smile. "Come on boys." said Shane. We looked up at him all confused. "It's time to get her set up and head home." he said. Zack and I smiled at each other we looked at Kelly happily. "Did you hear that sis? You get to come home with us!" said Zack quietly and happily. Kelly looked at us all confused of what's going on right now. "You get to be home with us forever!" I said quietly and happily.

"Looks like she doesn't know what home means yet." said Mom as she walked upto us. "She'll know soon." said Zack. Mom took Kelly from us as we got all set and ready to leave. After about five minutes later, we all left the hospital, got into the car, and started driving home! As we were heading home, we kept trying to keep Kelly calm throughout the ride and that didn't go well as she kept crying all the way home.

 _Zack's P.O.V._

After driving for an hour and a half, we finally made it home! I looked outside the window seeing our neighborhood all peaceful as lunch has just started. "Hallelujah!" I said as the car parked onto the driveway. "Home sweet home." said Cloud. I looked at Mom as she kept Kelly calm for now. "Boys, go distract the dog so we can get your sister inside the house." said Mom. "Ok." Cloud and I said. The both of us got out of the car and walked into the house.

As we got inside, we heard our dog bark and whine happily as he saw us home. "Hey buddy!" I said happily. "Easy Balto, easy boy." said Cloud as the dog jumped on us. Balto is an Alaskan Malamute; he has black and white fur and has brown eyes. We have owned him for almost four years now. After his jumping around, we let him outside in the backyard so Mom and Shane can get Kelly inside quietly. As we let him run around the yard and playing with us, I looked inside the house and saw both Mom and Shane inside as Shane was holding Kelly in his arms. We walked inside with the dog and we had to hold him back from them as we walked in.

"Is it safe to let him see her now?" Cloud asked Mom. "Yes it's safe." said Mom. I let go of Balto's collar and he walked upto Mom as Shane gave Kelly to her. "Sit." said Shane to the dog. He did what he was told and started to see Kelly for the first time. To be honest with you guys, Cloud and I were really scared of this moment; we thought that Kelly would get really scared and start to cry if he got too close to her. Shane looked at us and saw how scared we were. "Guys?" said Shane curiously. We looked up at him quietly. "See look, its ok." he said as he pointed at the dog.

The three of us looked at Mom and Balto as they looked at Kelly. Balto started wagging his tail happily and Mom smiled as the dog put his head down lightly onto Kelly. "Good boy." said Mom happily. Cloud and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You two were that scared?" Mom asked us. We nodded our heads yes. Mom let us sit next to her and Shane as he sat next to her. "Kelly?" I said gently. Kelly's eyes looked around for a second and then looked at me. "Hi Kelly!" I said sweetly and happily. She made a happy sound which made all of us smile.

A few seconds after that, we heard a knock on the door. "I got it." I said as I got up. I walked upto the door and opened it seeing an old friend of me and Cloud's. "Bryce! What's up man?" I said happily. "I'm doing good man! How about you?" said Bryce as I let him inside the house. "I've been good too! Just brought home my little sister today." I said. "You guys did? Congratulations man." said Bryce happily. "Thanks Bryce." I said as we walked upto my family.

"Hey Cloud." said Bryce happily. "Hey Bryce." said Cloud happily. "Mr. and Mrs. Fair, it's good to see you both again." said Bryce as he shook Shane's hand. "It's good to see you too Bryce. How's everything back at your place?" said Shane after shaking Bryce's hand. "It's all good back at home. Parents are well, my eldest sister is now married, and now my older brother is engaged." said Bryce. "Rose got married?!" I said. Bryce nodded his head yes. "Since when?" I asked. "Since last May." he said. "Congrats dude." I said. "Thanks man." he said. After he said that, we looked and saw Kelly yawn and me, Cloud, Mom, and Shane knew that she was tired. "Nap time?" I asked Mom. "Nap time." said Mom as she stood up. She walked upstairs to put Kelly in her nursery room for the first time.

"Why don't you two stay here and catch up with Bryce while Mom and I take care of your sister for awhile ok?" said Shane. Cloud and I nodded our heads in agreement. Shane left the room to be with both Mom and Kelly. "So, how does it feel to be big brothers now?" Bryce asked us. "It feels great! We've been waiting for this moment since we were 5 years old and now that she's finally here, I can't wait for what happens next." I said. Bryce smiled at us and we smiled back. After that, we went to the basement to play Rocket League on my PS4 for a couple hours while reminiscing old memories of our childhoods with each other.

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

We finished playing Rocket League and went upstairs seeing Mom and Shane in the kitchen. Mom gave us the "hush" sign letting us know that Kelly is still sleeping right now. We very quietly walked upstairs to my room and we saw Balto laying down in front of Kelly's room guarding her. Zack and Bryce went into my room and I took out my phone taking a picture of Balto guarding Kelly before I walked into my room. "You would take a picture of that." said Zack jokingly. "At least it's better than the pics you took of the dog." I said jokingly. "Hey!" said Zack quietly. We lightly laughed happily and then we heard a little cry. "Looks like she's awake." I said. I walked upto her room and waited for the crying to die down a little bit.

After a minute had passed, I quietly walked into her room and stood next to her. "Hey? What's the matter Kel?" I asked her quietly and lovingly. Her eyes opened and she saw me next to her. I picked her up and held her close. I looked around the room and sat down on a rocking chair. Thank the Goddess's that this chair was really comfortable because if we had gotten one of the wooden ones, we wouldn't feel comfortable. "Cloud?" said a voice. I looked at the door seeing both Zack and Bryce as they walked in. "Is she ok?" Zack asked me. I looked at Kelly and saw a little smile on her face. "Yeah, she's ok. Just waking up from her nap." I said.

"You know that your parent's might've heard her cry right?" said Bryce. "I know, but the past two times when she woke up from her nap and cried, we held her and her crying stopped instantly." I said. "That is true." said a voice. We looked at the door and saw both Mom and Shane standing there. "Uh... how long were you two standing there?" I asked. "For a few minutes." said Shane. I looked down at my feet seeing Balto resting on them preventing me from getting up. Mom walked over to me and I gave Kelly to her. "Thank you for keeping her calm." she said to me. "You're welcome." I said. We all looked at the dog still resting on my feet. I moved my feet from him and it woke him up. "Hey boy." I said. I petted his head gently and then he jumped onto my lap. "Why me?" I said as the dog sat on my lap. "He thinks he's a lap dog." said Zack.

About ten minutes later, we all went downstairs. Mom and Shane were in the kitchen with Kelly while Zack, Bryce, and I were in the living room. As we were watching a movie, we heard Mom's voice in shock. We ran into the kitchen seeing everyone just fine, but wondering what just happened. "Is everything ok?" Zack asked. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just... you two remember the car accident at Sector 6 I talked about?" said Shane. "Yeah?" Zack and I said. "Shh! They're talking about it on the news right now!" said Mom. We all looked at the T.V. and listened to what happened. _"Breaking news coming in from Midgar! The police have found out who has caused this traumatic crash in the Sector 6 area. As you can see on this picture, these are the two people, a married couple, who have caused all of this due to a police chase for a possible DUI of the driver. Their names will be released in a police conference in a few minutes."_ said one of the newsman.

Our eyes widened in shock as the five of us looked at each other. "Mom? Was that really him?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. "That was your real father boys." she said. Zack and I looked at Shane seeing us in shock. He was lost for words. What could we say about all this? Well, pretty much nothing. To be honest, I think this is what he deserves after all these years. We looked back at the T.V. and heard that my real father had died from the crash. Mom, Shane, and Bryce looked at us wondering if we were sad. "Guys? You ok?" Bryce asked us. We looked at them and saw no sign of sadness or tears on our faces. "Yeah, we're ok." said Zack. "Are you sure?" said Bryce. We nodded our heads yes.

"Zack? Cloud? It's ok to be upset right now." said Mom. "We're not upset Mom." said Zack. "You're both not? Well then how do you feel?" she asked us. We looked at the T.V. again hearing the police commissioner confirming my real father's death and his wife being charged for the crash. Mom and Shane looked at each other wondering if we were really ok. As we looked away, Kelly made a sound to get our attention. Zack and I looked at her wondering what's up. "I think she doesn't want you two sad all day." said Bryce. We looked at her and smiled at her letting her know that everything is ok. A few hours later, Bryce went home and then we ate dinner as Kelly napped upstairs.

After dinner, I walked upto my room and finished my homework knowing that both Zack and I got school tomorrow. As I finished it, I heard Mom's voice next door. I walked out of my room and quietly walked to Kelly's room and saw Mom and Shane with Kelly. I couldn't help but smile at them as they had their private time with her. I stayed by a wall next to the door so they wouldn't see me. I turned to Zack's door and saw him walk out. "You heard Mom too?" I whispered. "Yeah." Zack whispered. We peeked into the room and heard Mom singing a lullaby to Kelly. As Mom sang, Shane looked and saw us. "Liv?" said Shane. "Hm?" said Mom. Shane pointed at us and she saw us at the door. She smiled at us as we looked at her. "You two want to come in and say goodnight?" she asked.

We walked inside the room and saw Kelly was awake, but nearly drifting off to sleep. "She's really sleepy right now huh?" said Zack. "She sure is. She falls asleep faster than you two when you both were babies." said Mom. She put Kelly in my arms and I looked down at her seeing her little eyes look up at me. I kissed her head and then she yawned tiredly. "Goodnight Kelly. I'll see you in the morning." I said sweetly. I gave her to Zack and he looked at her as she looked at him. "Goodnight Kel. See you in the morning." he said sweetly. He kissed her head and gave her back to Mom. We said goodnight to Mom and Shane before we left the room and went back to our rooms. I layed down on my bed and looked out the window seeing the stars and the moon shine as bright like last night. As I stared at the sky, I saw a shooting star quickly zoom by. I closed my eyes and made a wish. "I wish that my little sister will have the best life ever." I said quietly. After saying that, I opened my eyes, turned away from the window, and started drifting off to sleep. "Welcome home sis, welcome home." I said to myself. After that, I fell asleep for the night knowing this is the beginning of a new life as a big brother.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of the series! Now with their sister home, the life of big brotherhood has just begun for both Cloud and Zack. During the ride home, both Mom and Shane told them they can't be too loud in the house because loud noises would startle her and make her upset due to a newborn's sensitivity to sound. And when the boys found out about their real father's death, they were pretty shocked, but not really sad about knowing that he had neglected them for a long time.  
**

 **Their old friend Bryce has known both Zack and Cloud ever since they were 5 years old. The three of them would always hang out together after school and have fun together. He is 4 months older than them. They play on their high school varsity football team and are the three most popular players on the team.  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Check Up and Physicals. Both the boys and Kelly have to see their doctor for check ups and the boys have to get their physicals done to play football again next season.**


	3. Chapter 3: Check Up and Physicals

**Chapter 3: Check Up and Physicals**

 _Zack's P.O.V._

It is Friday, May 27th and today both Cloud and I have to get our physicals done. We got excused from school today to get this appointment done and over with to play football again next season which will be our final season as we will be seniors next year at school. I woke up this morning at around 9, took a shower, got changed, walked out of my room, and walked downstairs to the kitchen seeing Mom and Kelly together. "Hi Mom." I said. "Hi sweetie." she said. I sat down at the kitchen table watching Kelly have some quality time with Mom. I still can't believe that she is already 2 months old now. She now knows who we are, smiles alot more, and knows how to use her voice to get our attention.

As I kept watching, Kelly looked away from Mom and saw me looking at her. From what I heard from Mom and Shane, everytime both Cloud and I left for school, Kelly gets all upset and fussy until we get home. I guess that she has some separation anxiety with us when we leave. I can't even imagine what would happen if both Mom and Shane went out one night leaving Kelly with us all upset. "Who do you see Kel?" said Mom happily as they looked at me. I smiled at Kelly and she smiled back and cooed happily at me. "Hi Kelly!" I said happily. She reached her hand out to me wanting me to hold her. Mom gave her to me as she started to make breakfast. "Hey sis." I said warmly. She looked at my face and noticed some of my hair was blocking my eyes. I watched her try to grab my hair a few times and then once she had it in her hand, she started to pull it and it really hurt when she pulled it. "Ow! That really hurts Kel." I said gently. I understand of what she tried to do (which was really nice and all), but she really doesn't know her true strength yet.

Kelly let go of my hair and looked at me all confused as she saw a stern look on my face. "You don't pull on people's hair. It's not very nice when you do that." I said. Mom looked at me wondering what just happened. Kelly tried to grab my hair again, but I stopped her and she started to realize that I was being serious. "No pulling anybody's hair ok?" I said calmly. She put her hand down and her eyes looked down from me. I started kissing her cheek so she wouldn't start to cry and hugged her gently. After the hug, she looked up at me and saw a smile on my face letting her know that everything's ok and she smiled back happily. "Zack?" said Mom. "Yeah?" I said curiously. "When did you get ear pierced?" she asked me.

I looked at my cellphone, turned its camera on, and looked at my face seeing the earring in my left ear Mom just mentioned. "Uh… a few months ago? You never noticed it?" I asked. "Not until now." said Mom. I turned off my phone's camera and put it away in my pocket. "Zackary Thomas Fair." she said sternly. I gulped in fear knowing that I'm in huge trouble. "Did you go get it pierced yourself?" she asked me. "N-no, I was dared too." I said nervously. "By who?" she said. "Cloud." I said. She looked at me totally surprised. Usually I would dare him to do some stupid things, but he really did dare me to get my ear pierced. "By the way, Cloud got his left ear pierced too and he plans on getting a tattoo." I said.

Mom walked away from the kitchen after she set breakfast down onto the table. She stood in front of the bottom of the stairs angrily. I covered Kelly's ears knowing of what's going to happen. "Cloud Andrew Fair!" Mom yelled angrily. I heard a loud thud upstairs and I knew that Mom's yell woke him up big time. "Get down here this instant young man!" she yelled. I picked Kelly up as I stood up and walked into the sunroom to keep her safe.

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

I walked downstairs and saw Mom down there all angry at me. "Y-yes M-mom?" I said nervously. "Let me see it." said Mom angrily. "S-see what Mom? W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. "Your left ear." she said. She put her hands on my face, brushing my hair that was blocking my left ear and she saw my earring for the first time. "Let me guess, you got yours after you dared your brother to get his?" she asked me. My eyes widened in shock. "W-what?! H-how did you know that?!" I said. "Zack told me." she said. I put my head down in defeat and told her everything about the dare.

"You two are in so much trouble for getting your ears pierced without my permission." said Mom as we walked into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Mom. I promise that we'll never do that again." I said. She looked down, sighed, and looked back up at me. "It's ok honey, as long as you both learnt your lesson about dares from now on." she said. I nodded my head in agreement. I looked down at my breakfast ready to eat, but I looked up and saw Mom beginning to panic. "You ok Mom?" I asked. "I don't know? Have you seen Kelly?" she asked me. "No? Not since when I said goodnight to her last night." I said. "She's right here Mom!" said a voice.

We turned around and saw Zack walk into the kitchen with Kelly in his arms. Mom breathed a sigh of relief seeing Kelly with Zack. He gave her back to Mom and he sat down at the table getting his breakfast. "Don't you forget that you two have your physicals today." she said as she started making Kelly's formula. Zack and I groaned in agony. "Don't you both want to play football next season?" she asked us. We nodded our heads yes to her question. We ate our breakfast peacefully.

About two hours later, it was time to head to the doctor to get my physical done. As Zack and I got into the car, we saw Kelly in her carrier as we sat next to her. Mom got into the car and looked at us. "You two all set?" she asked us. "We're all set." said Zack. She started the car and we left the house to go see the doctor. After five minutes of driving, we made it to the doctors. Zack and I got out of the car and waited for Mom to get Kelly out of the car before we all went inside.

"Ok Liv, I'm just need you to sign these papers and then the boys will start their physical." said the head nurse as we finished checking in. "Ok, thank you." said Mom as she took three clipboards with our health info on it. We walked into the waiting room and sat down across the door waiting to be called in. I looked around the room seeing about six other families getting their kids checked up for today too. I looked back at Mom seeing her keeping Kelly occupied for now. As she did that, I looked out the door and saw a few really cute nurses go by. "You saw them too?" Zack whispered to me. I looked at him and nodded my head yes to his question.

We both looked out the door and saw five of the nurses standing their talking to each other. "I call dibs on the brunette with blue eyes." Zack whispered. "Ok, I call dibs on the other brunette with brown eyes." I whispered. "Deal." Zack whispered. We shook hands in agreement. After that, we looked back at Mom as she gave the head nurse back the three clipboards and sat back down with us. "Zack and Cloud Fair?" said a voice. We looked up and saw a nurse standing by the door waiting for us. We got up from our chairs and left the room ready to get this over with.

 _Mom's P.O.V._

I looked out the room and saw the boys start their physicals and knowing that their all grown up now. I still remember taking them here when they were little, playing with the toys in the waiting room, and getting lollipops after their check-ups were over. Those were the days; I still can't believe they were born when I was 16. They changed my life to be a better person ever since I held them for the very first time. No matter where their futures take them, they will always be my little boys.

"Liv?" said a voice. "Hm?" I said. I looked at the door seeing my family pediatrician walk into the room. I stood up and picked up Kelly's carrier as the doctor walked in. "Hi Dr. Halladay." I said as I shook her hand. We walked into one of the rooms and I took Kelly out of her carrier. "Ok, I just need you to put her on this scale so I can find out her height and weight." said Dr. Halladay. I gently put Kelly onto the scale and the results of her height and weight. "Excellent. She is now 11 lbs and 7 ounces. And her height is 56.7 cm in length." she said. I picked Kelly back up and held her in my arms keeping her safe with me.

As we were ready for the next test, we heard a knock on the door. Dr. Halladay opened the door and we saw both Zack and Cloud walk into the room. They said hi to each other and then the boys sat down next to me. "How did your physicals go you two?" I asked them. "They went really well. Perfectly healthy 100%." said Zack. "Says the guy who eats junk food and not gaining a pound from eating them." said Cloud. "What can I say? That stuff just goes through me." said Zack.

After a couple more tests on Kelly, it was time for the final test: getting vaccinated. I watched Dr. Halladay take out four needles and put them down on her clipboard. Both the boys got really scared when they realized that this was meant for Kelly. "Boys, this is why I need you here. You both know that she will cry when this happens, but can you both try to keep her calm for me?" I asked them. "We know that she had one of the vaccinations last month. So these are the four that she has to take until the next 2 months." said Dr. Halladay. Before the shots were given, Cloud covered Kelly's eyes so she wouldn't see what was happening, but once the needles got into her arm, she was not happy at all. After all four shots were done, I gave Kelly to the boys so they could calm her down for now as I talked to Dr. Halladay.

 _Zack's P.O.V._

"It's ok Kel, it's ok." I said soothingly as I held her while she cried. Cloud and I looked at each other and then we looked at Kelly trying to keep her calm but she was not having it after what just happened. I could literally feel my heart break apart seeing her cry like this. What could we do now to make her happy? "I can just feel my shatter right now when she cries like this." said Cloud. "Same." I said. After a few minutes of consoling her, she stopped crying and was back to her calm and happy self which made us happy too. "Hey Kel." I said sweetly. She cooed happily at us and smiled.

Mom looked and saw us smile and laugh with Kelly knowing now that her crying has stopped. "Having fun there guys?" Mom asked us. "Yeah." I said happily. She walked upto us wanting to put Kelly in her carrier; but once Kelly saw her walk up, she pushed Mom's hands away from her with her hand and showed a stern look on her face. Mom looked at her all surprised while Cloud and I laughed. "Looks like she's mad at you Mom." said Cloud. "I guess she is." said Mom.

We left the doctor's and headed home for the day. When it was lunch time, Mom wanted us to eat outside since it was a really nice day. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2 in the afternoon. She walked upstairs to get Kelly as we went outside putting down our lunch on the patio table. A few minutes later, Mom and Kelly came outside to the patio and sat down with us. We looked at Kelly and saw that she was still mad at Mom a little bit. "Want me to take her Mom?" Cloud asked her. "Sure." said Mom. She gave Kelly to him and she began to smile. "Hey sis." said Cloud happily. Kelly cooed happily and it made the three of us smile. "Kelly?" said Mom. Kelly turned to Mom and smiled at her.

"She's not mad anymore." I said. Cloud started swaying slowly side to side keeping Kelly comfortable and focused on him. I looked at her and saw that she was happy and relaxed. "Look how happy she is." I said happily. Mom and Cloud looked at her and saw that happy smile on her face. "Aww! She loves it!" said Mom happily. "She sure does!" said Cloud happily. After he said that, Kelly found some of Cloud's hair, grabbed it in her little hand, and pulled it. "Ow!" said Cloud. She let go of his hair and saw a stern look on his face. "Kel?" I said. She looked at me for a couple seconds and then looked down. "She did the same thing to me." I said. "She did?" Cloud asked me. I nodded my head yes. We looked back at Kelly and she looked back up at us.

"I told you, no pulling people's hair." I said. We watched her look up at Cloud and she showed a little sad face as if she was saying that she was sorry for what she did to him. "Aww Kel." said Cloud in a sad tone. He gently hugged her for a couple minutes and comforted her so she wouldn't be sad. After the hug, she looked up at him and saw a little smile on his face. "I love you." said Cloud. Kelly smiled and cooed happily to him. Mom and I smiled at them happily. We all ate our lunch and then walked inside to the sunroom. I turned on the TV and saw that our town's baseball team was on. Cloud and I sat on the floor watching the game and keeping Kelly occupied at the same time.

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

As we were watching the game, Kelly made a sound wanting our attention. "What's up sis?" said Zack. He picked her up and she pointed to the hammock. "Looks like she found the hammock." said Zack. "I'll take her." I said. Zack gave Kelly to me and I walked upto the hammock. I layed on my right side with my back to the window on while Kelly was in the middle, laying on her back. "It's like your bed upstairs Kel." I said. She was completely surprised of the size of the hammock, but I can tell that she liked it. As I watched her look around, I felt the hammock rock slowly. I looked up and saw Zack was making the hammock move. "Thought this would help her sleep." said Zack. We looked at her and saw her eyes begin to close a little bit. I took out my phone and began to find music to help Kelly sleep. Once I found a song to play, it began playing and I put my phone down near her.

Zack started moving the hammock slowly as we looked at Kelly beginning to sleep. Mom walked into the room seeing what we were doing. She put her hand on Zack's shoulder and it made him stop rocking the hammock. We looked at her wondering why she made him stop. "She's already sound asleep." said Mom. We looked at Kelly and saw that she was sound asleep. "That was quick." I said quietly. "Usually it takes a little longer, but I guess that you two make her feel safe, she fell asleep faster." said Mom quietly. I turned off the music on my phone and looked at Kelly. Just to see her sleep peacefully like this, it made me wish that moments like this would never go away. "She's dreaming away." I said softly. "She sure is. Dreaming to her heart's content." said Mom softly. I took Kelly's hand with my finger and watched her gently squeeze it. I smiled at her and kissed her hand to let her know I'm here by her side.

I watched her let go of my finger and put her hand down. Mom slowly picked up Kelly and held her. "You two watch the game, I'll take care of her." said Mom softly. Zack and I nodded our heads to her response. Mom walked away with Kelly, leaving us to watch the game. Two hours had passed and the game was over. Our team won the game thanks to a grand slam in the ninth inning. Shane came home from work a few minutes after the game ended. We talked with him while Mom was starting to cook dinner. As Mom, Shane, and Zack were talking, I quietly went upstairs to see if Kelly woke up from her nap. I walked to her door and saw Balto sleeping next to Kelly's bed. Ever since we brought her home, both Balto and Kelly have been inseparable. He always sleeps by her side every night and always with her everytime Mom and Shane hold her. They're already best friends.

I slowly walked into the room, looked down at Kelly and saw that she was awake. I picked her up, left the room and walked downstairs with her. "You wanna sleep more huh?" I said. I looked at her and saw her cuddle upto me. We got into the dining room and Mom saw Kelly with me after she put dinner down onto the table. "Well look who's up." said Mom. She walked upto me and Kelly and noticed that Kelly was a little tired. "She's all snuggled upto you huh?" Mom asked softly. "She sure is." I said softly. Zack and Shane walked into the room and saw the three of us. "Ready to eat?" said Shane. Mom and I nodded our heads yes. We all sat down at the table and ate dinner together. As we ate, Zack and I kept Kelly entertained and it worked as we saw her smile and laugh while we made a few silly faces at her. Mom and Shane smiled and laughed happily seeing Kelly all happy. After that, dinner ended. Zack and I took Kelly to the living room and played with her so Mom and Shane can clean up for a little bit. Five minutes later, both Mom and Shane walked into the living room seeing both Zack and I playing with Kelly. "Looks like she's having fun with you guys." said Shane. We looked up at him, smiled and nodded our heads in agreement.

Mom looked at one of the clocks in the room and saw that it was 7:30 p.m. and knew it was time for Kelly to head to bed. "Alright boys, playtime's over." she said as she picked Kelly up. "Time for bed Kel." said Shane. Zack and I stood up, looked at Kelly and saw that she was a little sad. "Hey, it's alright Kel. We'll see you in the morning ok?" said Zack softly. We said good night to Kelly, made her smile one more time, and then Mom sent her to bed. A few minutes later, Mom came back into the living room and we started watching a show on TV that we all like. After the show ended, we all heard a little cry. We all walked upstairs together and stood by her door quietly. "You three stay here, I'll handle her." said Mom. We nodded our heads to her response. She walked inside and slightly closed the door. We heard her talk to Kelly and then heard the crying stop. "Well that worked." said Zack. "You three can come in now." said Mom.

We walked into the room quietly seeing Mom on the rocking chair. Shane knelt down next to her while Zack and I sat on the floor in front of them. "Is she ok?" I asked. "She's ok. Something in her dream must've woken her up." said Mom. For the past couple nights before we all go to bed, Kelly will cry a little bit to make us stay with her and help her sleep. I guess that in her mind with all of of us here with her, it's pretty therapeutic. "You were feeling lonely sweetheart?" said Shane as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around Mom's shoulders. Kelly snuggled upto Mom and made a little sound at her and Shane as if she was saying yes to his question. "Aww sis." I said sadly. Mom and Shane kissed Kelly's face and then Mom held Kelly close to her. "Kelly?" said Mom. She looked up at Mom wondering what she will say. "You're never alone. We'll always be with you no matter what happens to us. We will always be with you." said Mom. Kelly blinked her eyes a couple times and then smiled at Mom. We smiled at each other seeing that Kelly now understands what Mom had said. "Mom?" I said.

She looked at me wondering what's on my mind. "Can we hold her?" I asked her as I pointed at Zack and myself. She smiled and nodded her head yes to my question. I slowly stood up and Mom handed her over to me. Once Kelly was in my arms, I sat down on the floor and began to rock my arms slowly. Zack and I looked down at her and saw her smile at us. After about ten minutes, we all got her to sleep. We said goodnight to Mom and Shane and then went to bed for the night.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of the series! I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter because of family events I had to go to and minor writer's block too. I hope to be more productive with this story soon.**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Babysitting. Mom and Shane go out for dinner and tell Zack and Cloud to babysit Kelly. How will they handle babysitting for the first time?**


End file.
